Участник:Dmitriy Volfson
Doctors12.jpg Основная работа: *Хронология: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, War, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 *Списки: серий, аудиопьес, аудиокниг, комиксов, рассказов, романов *Приведение уже существующих статей (особенно про истории и актёров) к единому стилистическому стандарту. Личная информация ПРОЦЕСС ПОГЛОЩЕНИЯ *'видео': просмотрено всё, кроме неофициальных спин-оффов из 90-х и «''К9''» 2009 года *'аудио': послушано всё, кроме многих аудиокниг и недоспин-оффов «''Kerides the Thinker''» с Холмсом от БФ *'книги'/'комиксы': обрывками переведённое на русский, а основное только начал в порядке выхода. САМОЕ ЛЮБИМОЕ *'ПЕРВЫЙ': The Daleks, The Edge of Destruction, Marco Polo, The Keys of Marinus, The Aztecs, Planet of Giants, The Dalek Invasion of Earth, The Rescue, The Romans, The Web Planet, The Space Museum, The Chase, The Daleks' Master Plan, The War Machines *'ВТОРОЙ': The Moonbase, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Enemy of the World, The Web of Fear, The Mind Robber, The Invasion, The War Games *'ТРЕТИЙ': Spearhead from Space, The Ambassadors of Death, The Curse of Peladon, The Time Monster, The Three Doctors, Invasion of the Dinosaurs *'ЧЕТВЁРТЫЙ': Genesis of the Daleks, The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time, Destiny of the Daleks, City of Death, Shada, Full Circle, Logopolis *'ПЯТЫЙ': Castrovalva, Mawdryn Undead, The Five Doctors, Resurrection of the Daleks, The Caves of Androzani *'ШЕСТОЙ': The Trial of a Time Lord *'СЕДЬМОЙ': Battlefield, Ghost Light, The Curse of Fenric, Survival *'ВОСЬМОЙ': The Movie, The Night of the Doctor *'ДЕСЯТЫЙ': Utopia, Voyage of the Damned, Silence in the Library / Forest of the Dead, Midnight, Turn Left, The Stolen Earth / Journey's End, The Waters of Mars, The End of Time *'ОДИННАДЦАТЫЙ': Vincent and the Doctor, The Pandorica Opens / The Big Bang, A Christmas Carol, The Impossible Astronaut / Day of the Moon, The Doctor's Wife, A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler, The Girl Who Waited, The Wedding of River Song, The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe, Asylum of the Daleks, The Angels Take Manhattan, The Bells of Saint John, The Name of the Doctor, The Day of the Doctor, The Time of the Doctor *'ДВЕНАДЦАТЫЙ': Dark Water / Death in Heaven, Last Christmas, The Magician's Apprentice / The Witch's Familiar, Heaven Sent / Hell Bent, Extremis, The Pyramid at the End of the World, World Enough and Time / The Doctor Falls ---- *Обожаю трейлеры The Trip of a Lifetime с Экклстоном, Doctor Who: 50 Years ко «''Дню Доктора''» и Who on Horror к классике. *''An Adventure in Space and Time'' и The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot шедеврики! *''Dr. Who and the Daleks'' и Daleks – Invasion Earth: 2150 A.D. с Кушингом очень милые. *'THE SARAH JANE ADVENTURES': The Nightmare Man, Death of the Doctor, Lost in Time ---- *'BIG FINISH MAIN RANGE': Loups-Garoux, The Chimes of Midnight, Spare Parts, Creatures of Beauty, Davros, Master, Scherzo, The Natural History of Fear, Arrangements for War, Faith Stealer, The Last, The Juggernauts, Catch-1782, Terror Firma, LIVE 34, Night Thoughts, The Kingmaker, Red, The Reaping, Circular Time: Winter, Urgent Calls, Son of the Dragon, The Haunting of Thomas Brewster, The Magic Mousetrap, The Angel of Scutari, The Company of Friends: Mary's Story, The Eternal Summer, Legend of the Cybermen, Cobwebs, The Cradle of the Snake, A Death in the Family, Special Features, The Feast of Axos, Robophobia, House of Blue Fire, The Silver Turk, The Curse of Davros, The Emerald Tiger, The Butcher of Brisbane, Protect and Survive, Gods and Monsters, The Wrong Doctors, The Lady of Mercia, Prisoners of Fate, 1963: The Space Race, Afterlife, The Widow's Assassin, The Two Masters, Time in Office *'BIG FINISH SPECIALS': The Five Companions, Night of the Stormcrow, The Light at the End, Trial of the Valeyard, The Fifth Doctor Box Set, The Worlds of Doctor Who, The Sixth Doctor: The Last Adventure *'BERNICE SUMMERFIELD': Just War, The Grel Escape, The Kingdom of the Blind, The Crystal of Cantus, The End of the World, The Final Amendment, The Wake, The Adolescence of Time, The Adventure of the Diogenes Damsel, Glory Days, Absence, Resurrecting the Past / Escaping the Future, Year Zero, The Kraken's Lament, Judgement Day, The Curse of Fenman, The Winning Side, In Living Memory, Many Happy Returns, The Pyramid of Sutekh, Truant, The True Saviour of the Universe *Полностью Dalek Empire, I, Davros, Cyberman, Gallifrey, Sarah Jane Smith: Series 2, Graceless, Kaldor City и The True History of Faction Paradox *'UNBOUND': Auld Mortality, He Jests at Scars…, Deadline *'IRIS WILDTHYME': Wildthyme at Large, Iris Rides Out, Kronos Vad's History of Earth Vol. 36,379, An Extraterrestrial Werewolf in Belgium, Looking for a Friend *'THE COMPANION CHRONICLES': Mother Russia, The Catalyst, Home Truths, The Mahogany Murderers, Solitaire, The Guardian of the Solar System, Find and Replace, Peri and the Piscon Paradox, The Forbidden Time, The Cold Equations, Tales from the Vault, The Rocket Men, The First Wave, The Jigsaw War, The Last Post, Return of the Rocket Men, The Flames of Cadiz, The Scorchies, The Library of Alexandria, Mastermind, The War To End All Wars, Second Chances, Across the Darkened City, The Plague of Dreams *'EIGHTH DOCTOR ADVENTURES': Relative Dimensions, Lucie Miller / To the Death, The Great War, Time's Horizon, Eyes of the Master, A Life in the Day, The Side of the Angels *'SHORT TRIPS': Sound the Siren and I’ll Come to You Comrade, The Warren Legacy, The Blame Game, A Full Life, How to Win Planets and Influence People *'THE LOST STORIES': Farewell, Great Macedon, The Foe from the Future, The Valley of Death, The Dark Planet, The Queen of Time, Lords of the Red Planet *'JAGO & LITEFOOT': The Theatre of Dreams, Swan Song, Chronoclasm, Beautiful Things, The Hourglass Killers, Return of the Repressed, Encore of the Scorchies, The Flying Frenchmen, The Devil's Dicemen, The Year of the Bat, The Mourning After, The Museum of Curiosities, The Haunting *'FOURTH DOCTOR ADVENTURES': White Ghosts, The Crooked Man, Last of the Colophon, Requiem for the Rocket Men, The Fate of Krelos / Return to Telos, The Pursuit of History / Casualties of Time *'COUNTER-MEASURES': The Pelage Project, State of Emergency, The Fifth Citadel, Peshka, Unto the Breach, Clean Sweep, Who Killed Toby Kinsella? / The Dead Don't Rise *'THE CONFESSIONS OF DORIAN GREY': This World Our Hell, The Houses in Between, The Twittering of Sparrows, The Heart That Lives Alone, The Picture of Loretta Delphine, Murder on 81st Street, The Immortal Game, The Prime of Deacon Brodie, The Mayfair Monster, Blank Canvas, Desperately Seeking Santa, All Through the House *'NOVEL ADAPTATIONS': Damaged Goods, Nightshade *'BIG FINISH TORCHWOOD': Uncanny Valley, The Victorian Age, Zone 10, Broken, Made You Look, torchwood_cascade_CDRip.tor, The Torchwood Archive *'THE WAR DOCTOR': The Innocent, The Shadow Vortex *'CLASSIC DOCTORS, NEW MONSTERS': Volume 1 *'TENTH DOCTOR ADVENTURES': Death and the Queen *'BBC AUDIO': Death Comes to Time *'BBV AUDIO': Prosperity Island, The Left Hand of Darkness, Punchline, Sontarans: Old Soldiers, Sontarans: Conduct Unbecoming *'AUDIOBOOKS': Human Nature, The Massacre, Daleks: Mission to the Unknown, Daleks: The Mutation of Time, Daleks: The Chase Полезные шаблоны